Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus recognizing instruction by touch input, a control method thereof, a storage medium, and to a technique for recognizing an operation based on input of a position.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch input apparatuses have become widely used which obtain, in response to a touch on a screen with a user's finger or a stylus, X and Y coordinates of a touched position as an input value and recognize a touch operation by the user based on the input value. One of common touch operations is a scroll operation for moving an image by following movement of an input position. Further, some touch input apparatuses are provided with a function of recognizing a hand-drawn figure which recognizes, if a shape of a movement locus of input positions coincides with a predetermined shape, that the movement locus is input of a command corresponded to the predetermined shape in advance.
If the same screen can receive both of input by the scroll operation following the movement of the input position and input by the hand-drawn figure for recognizing a shape of the movement locus of the input positions, the movement of the input position needs to be recognized by distinguishing which movement is intended for.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-146556 describes a technique which sets two areas on a screen and determines whether to execute scroll following the movement of the input position or execute a gesture operation by recognizing a shape of the movement locus according to which area the input position is included in.
According to the method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-146556, a user is limited to a position to touch according to an intended operation. However, there is a position easy or difficult to touch for the user depending on contents of a displayed image or a size of the screen, therefore, the limitation to the position to touch may decrease operation efficiency.